Mona Lisa
by carlac94
Summary: "Siempre mantenía aquel rostro logrando que nadie supiera sus verdaderas emociones y lo único detectable era esa media sonrisa"
1. Chapter 1

_**N/A **__Hola a todos, llego con una nueva aportación a este fabuloso anime Full Metal Alchemist. Espero sea de su agrado porque en esta historia encontraremos todo sobre romance entre una de mis parejas favoritas Roy y Riza._

* * *

><p><strong>MONA LISA<strong>

* * *

><p><strong>Cambios en el trabajo<strong>

* * *

><p>Se encontraba despierta, debido a los nervios, quizá; solo atinó a apagar el despertador antes de que sonara. Black Hayate comenzó a mover su rabito con emoción al notar como su ama se ponía de pie, comenzó a ladrar mientras realizaba un curioso baile con sus patas delanteras.<p>

Riza se dirigió al baño para despabilarse un poco con el agua y después de asesarse debidamente decidió darle de comer al perro. Con rapidez le sirvió en su plato color rojo un puño de su alimento y seguido preparó una taza de café.

De un momento a otro yacía bebiendo aquel líquido y leyendo el periódico. Las noticias parecían no tener fin, lo único bueno de que sus ojos se cansaran, era que los hechos eran positivos en el mayor porcentaje, no se leía nada sobre guerras, rebeliones o cosas parecidas. Le dio vuelta a la página de deportes con rapidez, le aburría simplemente y entonces visualizó la sección de política. "Los candidatos para ser Fuhrer ¿cuál escogería usted?" era el nombre del reportaje. Riza gruñó y torció su delgada boca, el nombre le pareció absurdo, incluso ella podría escoger uno mejor. Este le recordaba un concurso de animales o algo parecido; y lo que más le molestaba es que Roy salía en la portada como uno de los prospectos.

Cerró el periódico sin leer la noticia, ¿para qué? Conocía al sujeto que obviamente iba a ganar.

Miró la hora por medio de un reloj redondo con bordes de madera que estaba en lo alto de la pared a su izquierda. Detectó inmediatamente que estaba a buena hora. Terminó su café y se dirigió a su habitación. Con lentitud se cambió de ropa, lanzando su pijama a la cama, que constaba de un camisón blanco que delineaba su delgada figura y sus pantuflas color cian cayeron con gracia en el suelo de madera. Fue a su ropero y sacó de este su uniforme militar perfectamente planchado y limpio. Pronto cubrió su blanco cuerpo con la prenda y seguido se colocó los zapatos, lanzó un suspiro antes de hacerlo, como odiaba ese par de zapatos, la hacían sentir masculina, eran gruesos y grandes, además de pesados y negros.

Después se encaminó al baño. Agarró su peine y comenzó a darle forma a su cabello despeinado logrando recoger todas sus hebras doradas. Tomó el adorno que siempre se carga y sujetó su cabello con este. Se miró un momento en el espejo hasta que el ladrido de su fiel amigo la sacó de sus pensamientos. Sonrió con ternura y se agachó para poder proporcionarle algo de amor, recorrió con sus delgados dedos toda la panza del cachorro y cuando comenzó a sentirse incómoda por la postura se puso de pie para comenzar a caminar hacia la salida. El canino la siguió.

Miró de reojo si el perro se había alimentado y después abrió la puerta con delicadeza llevándose consigo un bolso y a Black Hayate. Cerró la madera con sus llaves y se encaminó a las escaleras del edificio.

Su apartamento no quedaba lejos de la milicia, ya estaba acostumbrada a caminar hasta allá pero por alguna razón no quiso hacerlo. Estaba muy nerviosa aunque en su rostro no mostraba ninguna emoción. La gente que la veía pasar pensaba que era una mujer muy seria, tenaz, fuerte y exigente; jamás pensaron que aquella dama estaba sudando por dentro. Tomó un taxi sin importarle que pudiera contaminar aún más el cielo grisáceo de ciudad Central. El señor frunció el ceño al notar al perro pero la mujer con la mirada más fría que el hielo lo hizo cambiar de opinión. Al final el perro pudo subirse y además le hicieron un pequeño descuento.

Bajó del vehículo minutos después con la misma expresión en su rostro. En el cuartel General ya estaban llegando algunos miembros del ejército, a Riza no le importó verificar que rango decía sus uniformes, solo caminó con decisión a la puerta de entrada. Recorrió con su mirada cada pasillo del lugar trayéndole todo tipo de recuerdos.

¿Por qué se sentía así? Parecía como si se estuviera despidiendo del lugar que en algún momento lo consideró como su segundo hogar, sentía una extraña impotencia en el pecho. Sin darse cuenta había llegado a su destino. La ex oficina del coronel Mustang, lugar donde los subordinados de este y ella trabajaron día a día para lograr lo que hoy aún no se decía. Por alguna razón pensó que encontraría lo que buscaba ahí dentro y así fue cuando abrió la puerta.

Los subordinados de Roy la recibieron con cariño aunque todos reflejaban cierta tristeza en sus ojos. ¿Por qué ellos, e inclusive ella, se sentían de esa manera?

-Buenos días –dijo ella al cabo de unos segundos mostrando una pequeña y tímida sonrisa. Havoc apagó su sexto cigarrillo con rapidez, sabía que a la rubia le molestaba el olor que desprendía.

-¿Cómo estás? –preguntó el rubio con su mirada desviada.

-Bien… ¿y ustedes?

Ninguno habló pero Riza recibió la respuesta por medio de sus miradas melancólicas.

-¿También están preocupados? –quiso rectificar. Breda solo se encogió de hombros. Jean no resistió más y encendió un séptimo cigarrillo. Vato Falman suspiró y se dedicó a mirar el techo como si fuera una atracción para sus ojos y Fuery bajó la mirada para después saludar con poca emoción al cachorro que los miraba confundidos. Riza de igual forma bajó la cabeza.

-No hay de qué preocuparse, estoy seguro que el General lo logrará –intentó Jean realzar los ánimos.

-Lo bueno es que ya recuperó su vista –opinó Fuery uniéndose a los comentarios positivos.

-Y es un hombre preparado –agregó Falman con decisión.

-También es el favorito del pueblo y de los altos mandos –exclamó Breda con seriedad.

Poco a poco el ambiente se llenó con positivismo y alegría. La sonrisa en los subordinados de Roy había aparecido nuevamente. Jean Havoc apagó el cigarro con una sonrisa en su rostro. El perro empezó a ladrar.

Riza solo sonrió por dentro porque por fuera seguía con su misma expresión.

-Vamos Riza, únete –dijo Breda. La rubia negó con la cabeza.

-Tengo que buscar al general antes, ¿saben dónde está?

-Debe llegar en cualquier momento –le respondió el menor del grupo –pero quédese, estoy seguro que vendrá aquí así como todos nosotros lo hicimos.

-¿También sintieron esa corazonada?

-Así es teniente, fue extraño a decir verdad, pero creo que éste siempre será siempre nuestro segundo hogar.

-Estoy segura que sí Kain… discúlpenme pero debo hacer algo antes.

Dicho eso la rubia salió del cuarto, donde comenzaba una fiesta, para encaminarse fuera del cuartel a esperar a aquel hombre. Sus manos estaban delante, entrelazadas, mostrando una postura insegura, lo cual era raro. Detuvo su caminata para tomar algo de aire. Cerró sus ojos por un momento mientras nivelaba su respiración; después de unos segundos emprendió su caminata.

Revisó su reloj por décima vez notando que solo habían pasado 3 minutos. Suspiró nuevamente, estaba comenzando a cansarse por ser tan monótona. En breves minutos comenzaría la ceremonia y se sentía la persona más nerviosa del todo el cuartel, inclusive presentía que su uniforme ya se estaba manchando de su propio sudor.

En poco tiempo iniciaron los fuegos artificiales, permaneció ahí 10 segundos más y después corrió hacia el patio de festividades.

Estaba decepcionada. Ansiaba ver a Roy antes de que comenzara la festividad para decirle buena suerte… o tal vez por otra cosa.

Con rapidez llegó al lugar ubicándose inmediatamente en su puesto. Nadie había notado su retraso salvo sus compañeros y amigos de toda la vida.

La ceremonia comenzó con unas agradables palabras por parte de la asamblea de ancianos de la milicia, después, un general anunció a los candidatos para ser Fuhrer. Roy fue el último.

La euforia se escuchó a lo lejos, jamás imaginó que las personas llegarían a estimar tanto a su coronel. Ella solo aplaudió sin cambiar aquella imagen fría de su rostro mientras que los subordinados de Roy perdieron un poco la postura para unirse a los aplausos y gritos.

Luego de unos minutos de puro saludo a la bandera de la milicia y al país mientras cantaban el endemoniado himno, aquel miembro de la asamblea se acercó al micrófono. Con discreción Riza se secó sus manos sudadas con su uniforme.

-Sé que se los hemos hecho de emoción, pido disculpas ante esa acción. La asamblea ha tomado una decisión y es para mí un honor nombrar a aquel valiente, respetuoso y talentoso personaje que dirigirá nuestro país, estoy seguro… de la mejor manera posible… Pido que reciban con un fuerte aplauso al nuevo Fuhrer.

Riza estaba perdiendo los estribos, ¿por qué tardaba tanto? Nuevamente restregó sus manos en sus muslos para secarlas un poco. Aquel hombre abrió un sobre y leyó el contenido. ¿Por qué lo hacía? Obviamente ya sabía a quién iban a escoger. Por un momento quiso apresurarlo por medio de su arma pero se tranquilizó y mejoró sus sentidos al ver que abría la boca para pronunciar aquel nombre que se sabía de memoria.

-¡Roy Mustang!

Casi se queda sorda al escuchar como sus compañeros gritaban de emoción. Fuery lanzaba gritos desgarradores que seguramente quemaban su garganta, inclusive Falman no pudo evitar juntarse con la bola de escandalosos, gritó el nombre del ex coronel mientras aplaudía en el aire. Riza solo sonrió levemente.

Roy se acercó al micrófono con un rostro lleno de emoción, saludó al público con la típica postura militar y dio media vuelta para recibir un apretón de manos por parte de la asamblea que, amablemente, se había puesto de pie para recibirlo. Tan pronto como terminaron de abrazarse, el pelinegro tomó el aparato en sus manos para comenzar su pequeño discurso. Riza se impresionó ante ello, él nunca le había dicho algo de que iba a proclamar una alocución.

-Quiero agradecer a todos ustedes que me dieron la oportunidad de demostrar lo que estoy dispuesto a hacer por nuestro bello país… He deseado esto desde tiempo atrás y no por el poder que se me otorga, sino porque podré dirigir a nuestro país por un rumbo lleno de paz. Mi experiencia en la guerra de Ishbal me enseñó mucho y por ello estoy decidido a que no permitiré más guerras, ni discriminación ni injusticia. Todos somos iguales ante la ley y todos debemos respetarnos y por ello removeré toda ley en contra de los ishbalanos que fueron los más afectados tiempo atrás –ante ello un fragmento de la población comenzó a gritar de alegría.

-Ishbalanos –murmuró Riza con rapidez. Era obvio. Se preguntó si Cicatriz estaría con ellos.

-También quiero darle las gracias a todos aquellos que confiaron en mí y sobre todo a mis subordinados que nunca me abandonaron.

La rubia frunció el ceño. Espero con impaciencia a que Roy continuara pero este solo agradeció nuevamente para después ser despedido por numerosos aplausos que llenaron el lugar. Se unió a ellos tiempo después mirando incrédula el estrado donde tiempo atrás estaba el pelinegro. Simplemente no podía creerlo. Pero también ¿qué esperaba?

Lo más sigilosa que pudo se dirigió a la puerta de salida con la frente en alto, mostrando ese mismo rostro lleno de frialdad y seriedad. Pero, por dentro, sentía como su corazón caía en pedazos.

Se encontraba en el baño del cuartel, mirándose al espejo y recordando con dolor lo sucedido. Lo mínimo que esperaba era que la nombrara, que los nombrara, a ella y a los demás. Fueron los únicos que lo apoyaron hasta el final, sobre todo ella que se unió al ejército con tal de mirar con sus propios ojos como las estrategias de paz de Mustang ayudarían al país a salir de aquel infierno; lo ayudó durante la guerra, ensuciándose sus propias manos con tal de salvarlo de una muerta segura por parte de los contrincantes; se mantuvo cerca a pesar de que su vida corría peligro por el homúnculo que la seguía en las sombras y por King Bradley; fue sus ojos cuando estuvo ciego y lo ayudó por medio de su exigencia y trabajo a llegar a la cima y… ¿así le agradecía?

Cerró sus puños y sus ojos y se mantuvo así durante unos segundos. Finalmente tomó su bolso y salió del baño siendo seguida por su fiel perro.

-Al menos tú si me agradeces a diario –murmuró con una sonrisa amargada. Lo cargó en sus brazos y comenzó a caminar, de igual forma con su seriedad y con la cabeza en alto. No recibiría humillaciones de esa forma, no podría dejar que se dieran cuenta de su estado y cuando creyó que estaba agarrando esa actitud que siempre carga, el nuevo Fuhrer se cruzó en su camino.

-Riza… -murmuró él con asombro -¿por qué no estás afuera?

La rubia se mantuvo igual, alejada de él y con su típica mirada que congelaba a su estilo el aire que se cruzaba en su camino.

-Lo mismo le pregunto… señor.

-… Quería ir al baño.

Lo miró fulminantemente, más de lo que estaba acostumbrada a hacer, Roy casi no se dio cuenta de su estado… casi.

-¿Te ocurre algo? –cuestionó con la voz baja.

-… Quizá quisiera ir al baño de su nuevo hogar… la mansión del ex Fuhrer, claro. Estoy segura que ahí no se ensuciará las manos –exclamó con seriedad.

De acuerdo, algo le ocurría. Se estaba preocupando.

-Voy a extrañar éstos –le siguió el juego –además todavía no es mi casa.

-Hoy la será, debería estar feliz.

-Si bueno… ¿para qué quiero una mansión si me sentiré igual de solitario?

-Es el precio por ser Fuhrer, debió pensar en ello antes –manifestó con frialdad para después comenzar a caminar a dirección contraria donde se iba a dirigir Roy. Este último la miró incrédulo –además… ¿desde cuándo quiere compañía? Siempre ha hecho las cosas solo ¿no?

Con eso reanudó sus pasos. Roy la miró partir con los ojos bien abiertos.

Intentó hacer memoria pero no consiguió la respuesta que contestara su cuestión: ¿Qué le ocurría?

Por lo pronto la rubia salió del cuartel y se dirigió a paso rápido hasta su casa sabiendo aún que la fiesta continuaba en el cuartel y que no se iba a acabar hasta dentro de 3 horas. Simplemente estaba cansada y dolida.

Y lo peor es que mañana iba a trabajar.

* * *

><p><strong>NA **_¿Cómo lo ven? Ojalá les haya gustado y lo demuestren con muchos reviews ^^_

_Les mando un beso y nos vemos en el siguiente._

_Atte: **carlac94**_


	2. Chapter 2

_**N/A **__Creo merezco unas buenas pataditas. Surgieron nuevas inspiraciones y ésta historia quedó atrás y sepultada en lo más profundo de mi mente xD_

_Solo no me golpeen tan fuerte Dx_

_Respuestas a review anónimos:_

**_Loag _**_R__iza se molesta porque necesita que el amor de su vida la reconozca xD en otras palabras quiere llamar su atención con esa cara tan fría, y sí, necesita algo más privado xDD. Gracias por el review, solo espero te guste el nuevo capítulo. Quizá te haga enojar con el comportamiento de ella *¬*_

* * *

><p><strong>Responsable<strong>

* * *

><p>No tenía ganas de trabajar. El maldito reloj despertador había comenzado a sonar, una canción chillante y estresante pero al final logró cumplir su cometido ya que la rubia se levantó de la suave cama. Realizó sus rutinarias actividades: se vistió, desayunó, su perro comió, se lavó los dientes y se peinó.<p>

Con pasos lentos se dirigió al cuartel.

Nunca, en toda su carrera como militar, había llegado tarde, siempre llegaba a la hora exacta del inicio de su jornada, pero esta vez no le importó. ¿Qué importaba si la despedían? Además, el nuevo Fuhrer no podría vivir sin ella y con ese sentimiento se detuvo en una boutique. Un vestido color violeta estaba en el aparador, el maniquí lo hacía lucir realmente hermoso, era largo y con unos encajes en el pecho. Lo miró un momento más y siguió con su caminata pero nuevamente otra vestimenta la hizo detener. Esta vez era un camisón color vino, realmente hermoso, era elegante, seductor y discreto. Perfecto para ella.

No pudo evitarlo.

Llegó 15 minutos tarde al cuartel pero con ella cargaba el exuberante camisón.

Cuando llegó, los subordinados de Roy la recibieron con un sinfín de preguntas, la más destacable o la única que fue pronunciada era la razón por la que había llegado tan tarde.

-Me entretuve por ahí –exclamó con seguridad. Dejó su bolso en una pequeña mesa a su lado derecho y mantuvo la otra que guardaba su compra junto a ella.

-El Fuhrer quería verte pero aún no llegabas –exclamó Fuery con un rostro afligido -¿Segura que estás bien?

-No tengo motivos para no estar bien, Kain, pero volviendo al tema ¿qué te dijo el Fuhrer?

-Que quería hablar contigo –respondió Breda.

-En realidad te está esperando en su nueva oficina.

-¿De verdad? ¿Les dijo por qué?

-No realmente, quizá sea porque te va a subir de rango –opinó Havoc. Riza alzó una ceja –a nosotros ya nos aumentó el sueldo, era obvio ¿no? Es lo mínimo que nos merecemos.

-Yo diría que nos merecemos más –bromeó Breda –unos simples ascensos y dinero no son equivalentes a años de lealtad.

-Si bueno pero, él siempre nos estuvo protegiendo –recordó Fuery -¿no recuerdas cuando casi te despiden por interrumpir una junta con los altos mandos? El Fuhrer te protegió.

Breda se ruborizó. Cruzándose de brazos y ladeando la cabeza exclamó.

-Sí, sí, no tienes que recordármelo.

Comenzaron a reír. Riza se mantuvo lejos. Después de unos segundos Kain volvió a cuestionar.

-Por cierto teniente, ¿dónde estuvo ayer?

-En mi casa.

-No –suavizó la mirada y sonrió con diversión –habló durante la fiesta, es que no la vi.

-Ya te respondí. Me fui a mi casa.

-¿Pero a qué hora? –curioseó Breda.

-Después del discurso del coronel –mencionó al tiempo que bajaba la mirada. Segundos después los miró con determinación –debo ir a ver al Fuhrer, no debo hacerlo esperar mucho.

-Creo que es lo mejor –exclamó Falman.

Se despidió de ellos llevándose consigo sus dos paquetes y se encaminó a la nueva, lujosa e imponente oficina de Roy. Cuando llegó tocó la puerta con delicadeza esperando respuesta por el oji rasgado y accedió a ésta sin inmutarse.

Se encontró con Roy leyendo varios archivos. Jamás había visto una pila de documentos tan pequeña a comparación con lo que le hacían leer cuando era coronel. El pelinegro alzó la vista y con seriedad se le quedó viendo a la rubia.

-¿Me buscaba? –preguntó Riza.

-Si, ¿dónde estabas?

-Aún no llegaba.

Roy alzó una ceja.

-¿No llegabas? Siempre llegas a tiempo.

-Me entretuve por ahí.

-… Me estabas preocupando.

La rubia no se conmovió.

-¿Para qué me quería? –volvió a cuestionar. Roy se puso de pie.

-¿Te encuentras bien? Te he notado algo distante conmigo.

-No todo gira a su alrededor, señor. Deje de pensar que todo lo que pasa por mi mente tiene que ver con usted.

El pelinegro silencio. Bajó la mirada y se dirigió a la ventana para admirar el cielo contaminado de su Estado. Lanzó un suspiro y giró sobre sus talones.

-Te buscaba puesto que quiero que seas mi secretaria.

-Suena tentador pero prefiero permanecer en mi puesto.

-No lo entiendes, te necesito en ese puesto.

-¿Me necesita? –curioseó con arrogancia.

-Preferiría llamarlo una orden, recibirás muchos beneficios.

-Dudo que el salir más tarde de lo que acostumbro sea un beneficio.

-Pero es un empleo perfecto para ti, eres lista, fuerte, calculadora y sin ti no sabría que hacer –la tomó de la mandíbula –necesito a la mejor soldado a mi lado.

Sintió arder sus mejillas pero estaba segura que no hubo reacción física. Rompió la posición con su mano.

-La acepto.

-Gracias –si limitó a decir eso. Nuevamente se fue a sentar.

-¿Puedo deshacerme del uniforme?

Roy sonrió.

-Esperaba que me lo pidieras.

* * *

><p>Quizá no era el trabajo perfecto pero al menos era decente, le iba bien, le pagaba bien, aún se mantenía cerca de sus compañeros y lo mejor de todo es que estaba mantenía poca distancia con Roy… o al menos eso pensó que sería puesto que aún no iniciaba su primer día de trabajo.<p>

Se levantó más temprano para arreglarse mejor. El día pasado, en la tarde, había ido a comprar un traje para su puesto de secretaria. Consiguió un conjunto de saco y falda color grisáceo y se compró varias camisas de distintos colores. Quiso estrenar uno violeta, le tenía ganas a ese color desde hace tiempo, así que no dudo en ponérselo. Se soltó el cabello y se maquilló un poco.

No le gustaba mucho arreglarse pero el Fuhrer había sido exigente en ese aspecto. Tampoco le molestaba ya que la hacía sentir femenina cosa que con ese uniforme y esas horribles botas le era imposible probar. Quizá por eso dejó de arreglarse como en sus primeros días de trabajo. Después de la guerra en Ishbal simplemente olvidó como se ponía el rubor y el rímel, pero ahora podía recordarlo.

Se dirigió al cuartel y con rapidez se fue a sentar a su escritorio. Realmente no tenía idea de qué hacer. Supuso que leer el papeleo que descansaba en el mueble. Odiaba admitirlo pero las cosas se habían vuelto aburridas, era mejor cuando perseguían a Cicatriz o cuando los Elric iban a visitarlos, pero ahora ellos habían hecho su vida. Al ya tenía su cuerpo y Ed estaba comprometido con Winry. Recordó que aún no le llegaba la invitación a su boda. Supuso que era normal ya que hacía más de 2 meses que no se hablaban y la boda había sido apartada para a mediados de junio, es decir que faltaban 8 meses más.

Como se pasaba el tiempo tan rápido…

Escuchó voces a lo lejos reconociendo inmediatamente una de ellas. Se puso de pie para recibir al Fuhrer y esperó a que cruzara aquella puerta.

Cuando Roy entró lo primero que sus ojos visualizaron fue a una hermosa rubia saludándolo con respeto. Haciendo eso de lado pudo ver el excitante cuerpo que le hacía aquella prenda, su fino y sedoso cabello que caía como cascada por su espalda y aquella carita pintada a la perfección que la hacía lucir más hermosa que nunca.

Tragó saliva puesto que no sabía realmente si se trataba de la mujer que había contratado el día anterior o si se trataba de un extraterrestre que la había sustituido. No tardó en darse cuenta que estaba comenzando a babear.

Se acercó a la mujer sin quitar sus ojos de ella y aún más cerca pudo detectar más belleza. Entre tanto Riza seguía con su brazo elevado sin importarle mucho la mirada de acoso por parte de Roy. No se sonrojó ni se puso nerviosa.

-Buenos días señor –exclamó ella. Roy tardó en reaccionar.

-Bueno días –balbuceó.

-Señor ¿se encuentra bien?

-Me encuentro perfecto.

-Entonces le agradecería que dejara de mirarme de ese modo.

Roy reaccionó.

-Lo siento Riza –acomodó sus flequillos –es que… hoy luces realmente hermosa.

-¿Dice que una mujer luce hermosa con un poco de maquillaje y un traje de zorra? Me consuela el saber que durante tanto tiempo con ese uniforme usted me consideró como mujer.

De acuerdo, algo le ocurría. Estaba comenzando a hartarse.

-¿Qué sucede contigo?

-A mí no me pasa nada.

-Te conozco, estás furiosa conmigo por algo que ni siquiera sé que hice.

-Quizá solo sea su imaginación. Sabe que odio los comentarios machistas.

-Eso no tiene nada de machista, solo buscas pretextos para enojarte.

-No sabía que el respeto se había perdido entre nosotros… oh espere, yo aún implanto ese valor con usted.

Roy dejó salir una venita. Se mantuvieron en silencio por bastante tiempo.

-Mejor comencemos a trabajar.

-Lamento mi incompetencia, señor, pero ¿en qué consiste mi trabajo?

-Es casi lo mismo a lo que hacías –dijo y se fue a su escritorio.

-Voy a extrañar el dispararle a alguien –murmuró ella y se sentó en su silla.

Inició el día con una serie de actividades: contestar llamadas, hablar con el Fuhrer, organizar su agenda, revisar papeleo, desechar algunos, etc. Pero definitivamente se estaba aburriendo, extrañaba completamente aquellos días donde se divertía con sus compañeros, donde estaban los Elric y donde su Roy no era tan prepotente.

-Riza marca a este número y dile a Carolina que no podré asistir a la cita –ordenó con cinismo, Riza observó el papel con odio.

-Creo que eso le corresponde a usted, señor –exclamó con cierto enfado. ¿Cómo se atrevía a pedirle eso?

-Necesito que le expliques que iré a una junta, es cosa de trabajo no es personal –dijo él, mirando a la rubia con rechazo.

-Como quiera señor, espero no mal interprete sus acciones después –exclamó refiriéndose a esa tal Carolina, arrebatando el papel de las manos de un estático Roy y marcando a una velocidad sorprendente le dijo a la que contestó en la otra línea –Disculpe busco a la señorita Carolina.

La joven con ese nombre permaneció en silencio un momento para después afirmar con una voz chillona.

-Pido disculpas en nombre del Fuhrer Roy Mustang pero no podrá asistir a la cita que tenían planeado ya que se informó de una junta urgente. Me pidió que le avisara y que lo disculpara.

_-Entiendo _–exclamó ella con obvia decepción. Riza parpadeó un par de veces antes de mirar de reojo al pelinegro.

-Me pidió que la citara para mañana a la misma hora, revisé su agenda y noté que no tiene planes para esa fecha, ¿está de acuerdo?

Mustang casi se desmaya al escuchar aquello, eso no le había pedido. Cuando estaba a punto de reclamar o mejor dicho de cancelar, la rubia ya había colgado el aparato.

-Lo anotaré en su agenda, señor.

-¡¿Por qué hiciste eso? –gritó obviamente molesto. Su rostro lucía rojo.

-Debe comenzar a hacerse responsable de sus acciones, señor.

-¡¿De qué hablas? Lo único que te pedí fue que cancelaras la cita no que la cambiaras!

-Esa chica Carolina debe ser importante para usted si se tomó la molestia de siquiera hablarle, solo hice lo que usted debió hacer.

-¡Demonios Riza no estas ayudando!

-Lo siento, señor, pero ya es momento que se comporte como un verdadero Fuhrer –alzó su tono de voz –la vida que tenía antes nos será la misma, acostúmbrese. Ya es momento de que deje de pensar solo con el pene.

Ahora si estaba rojo del coraje y la vergüenza. Sus gritos ya se estaban escuchando por fuera de la oficina. Roy abrió la boca pero solo salió aire de ahí; no sabía que decir. Entre tanto Riza tomó su saco.

-Si me disculpa es hora de comer –exclamó y con rapidez se dirigió a la puerta de salida azotándola cuando traspasó esta. Roy permaneció estático.

* * *

><p><em><strong>NA **También es hora de comer xD_

_Riza agresiva… _

_¿Creen que su comportamiento funcione para la relación? _

_Feliz año nuevo atrasado ;) un beso!_


	3. Chapter 3

**N/A **_Por fin la continuación, lo lamento._

_Gracias por leer._

* * *

><p><strong>Interrupción<strong>

* * *

><p>El comedor era inmenso y estaba repleto de soldados, todos degustando la comida y platicando con sonrisas en sus rostros. Riza yacía sola en una mesa alimentándose con un buen trozo de carne y de mucha ensalada. De momento se sintió observada y cuando volteó aún con la boca llena, notó al ex coronel haciendo la acción de sentarse a su lado.<p>

-¿Ya almorzó señor? –inquirió ella con cinismo como si lo recién ocurrido ya hubiera pasado a segundo plano, era completamente diferente, Roy aún lo recordaba como si fuera una herida fresca.

-Tengo que hablar contigo.

-¿De qué desea hablar?

-Deja ya de actuar como si no lo supieras, y no solo eso, quiero que me llames ya por mi nombre.

-¿Qué hay del respeto señor? Usted es el Fuhrer ¿no?

-Riza, hablo en serio.

-Igual yo, no tengo nada de qué hablar contigo.

-¿Por qué estás tan enojada? Has estado así desde el día de la ceremonia.

-No me pasa nada –dijo ella bajando la mirada. En ocasiones la mirada negra y penetrante del negro llegaba a intimidarle y a hacerla sentir nerviosa.

-Sé que algo te ocurre, te conozco.

-No me conoce del todo, señor.

-Lo único que no conozco es cómo descifrar ese rostro que siempre tienes.

-¿Qué rostro? –curioseó con molestia, considerando el comentario como un insulto.

-Este que tienes ahora. Donde te muestras como una mujer seria y fuerte. Una que nada la hace doblegarse.

-… No hay mucho que descifrar.

-Lo que trato de decir… o más bien de saber es, ¿qué es lo que te ocurre?

-Ya le dije que nada.

-Riza… -la nombró en una súplica –deja ya eso.

-Señor creo que ya deberíamos trabajar.

-No me iré hasta que hablemos.

En eso una mujer del ejército, más específico una secretaria de la planta baja, se acercó al Fuhrer mientras le sonreía de forma dulce.

-Señor Fuhrer no olvide nuestros planes de la noche.

Roy casi se golpea con su mano en frente de la chica. Solo atinó a realizar una ligera mueca. Mientras, Riza miraba a la secretaria con cierto enfado pero disimulándolo perfectamente; ya todos sabían de su carácter.

-No lo olvidaré –exclamó él con rapidez –disculpa mi grosería pero necesito hablar con la señorita Riza Hawkeye de trabajo.

Riza frunció el ceño. La chica permaneció en silencio durante unos segundos. Finalmente accedió la petición del oji rasgado.

-Creí que ya iba a dejar de ser un _conquistador _–exclamó, enfatizando esa última palabra con acidez e ironía.

-Sucede que es como un entretenimiento, he estado muy estresado últimamente –exclamó Roy sin saber realmente si era buena idea decirle esas cosas –de cualquier forma lo único que quiero saber es la razón por la que estás así.

Riza permaneció en silencio sin saber qué decir. Llegó a pensar que ya se estaba convirtiendo en un juego de niños, no podría decirle que todo fue origen de que no la nombró en el discurso; eso sería absurdo. Sonrió de la mejor manera que pudo y dijo:

-Es el trabajo. Siento que no te estás haciendo responsable de tu nuevo rango.

Roy calló un breve lapso de tiempo. Suavizó la mirada mientras observaba a la rubia con cierto cariño. Algo en ella le hacía sentir mariposas en el estómago.

-Bueno, entiendo que también estés estresada, este cambio fue radical para ambos. Pero estoy seguro de que todo se compondrá –por alguna razón quiso empezar las cosas bien –te prometo que ya no actuaré como el idiota coronel de antes. Tienes razón, ya es momento de madurar. Es un rango muy importante.

-Me alegra escuchar eso.

Roy la tomó de la mandíbula con dulzura.

-Así me gusta verte… con esa hermosa sonrisa.

La chica se ruborizó sin querer.

-¿Qué harás entonces? Cancelarás tu cita.

-Sería injusto… aunque eso quiero en este momento.

-Solo salgan a pasear –exclamó sintiéndose una tonta por fingir que no estaba celosa –regresarán pronto, ya verás que el tiempo se pasará muy rápido.

-… Estoy seguro que sí –alargó aún más su sonrisa –creo que ya es momento de trabajar.

-Te alcanzaré después, quiero comprar un pastel.

-¿Un pastel?

-Tengo antojo de algo dulce.

-… Entonces vamos… yo te compraré ese antojo.

Dicho eso el pelinegro se puso de pie siendo seguida por la tímida rubia que ahora demostraba su emoción con un leve sonrojo. Como deseaba poder gritarle cuánto lo amaba. Pero no. Debía concentrarse.

Después de una agradable caminata, Roy llevó a Riza a una pequeña cafetería. Entraron e, inmediatamente, solicitaron la carta.

La gama de alimentos era impresionante, todos mostraban estar exquisitos pero la rubia se saltó todo tipo de bocadillo salado con tal de poder disfrutar y de elegir bien un apetitoso postre. Roy le sugirió un café que tenía la característica de ser mezclada con algo de dulce de leche. Riza aceptó la sugerencia.

Pronto yacía comiendo un pastel de chocolate con el popular café. Roy pidió uno igual.

-He estado pensando en algo últimamente –exclamó el pelinegro. Riza alzó las cejas mientras daba un sorbo a la bebida caliente. Roy bajó la mirada –creo que nunca te he agradecido por ayudarme a conseguir lo que hoy tengo.

La rubia lo miró impresionada pero no dijo nada. Presentía que el discurso continuaría.

-Has estado todo este tiempo a mi lado, ayudándome a continuar, dándome ánimos para no dejarme vencer y cuidando mi espalda por cada vez que salíamos a una misión… jamás podré tener las palabras suficientes para demostrarte lo mucho que estoy en deuda contigo.

-Lo hice porque era el sueño de mi padre… y, no lo sé, también porque quería que tuvieras éxito.

-Todos ustedes me han estado apoyando. Inclusive le debo la vida a Maes –bajó la mirada con dolor.

-Estoy segura que, desde donde quiera que este, está muy orgulloso de su amigo.

Guardaron silencio por un momento. Roy tomó un sorbo y miró hacia la ventana mientras que la rubia tomaba otro pedazo del postre degustando el delicioso sabor dulce con el que había sido creado. Ambos pensando en el otro.

-… Creo que ya es hora de que regresemos –empezó ella. Roy afirmó con la cabeza pero no volteó a verla.

-Sí… -después de ello pidió la cuenta y pagó después de una lucha con la rubia por quién pagaría los bocadillos gourmet. Al final obtuvo la victoria.

Se dirigían al cuartel nuevamente. Por alguna razón el viento resoplaba en ciudad Central ocasionando que los recientes habitantes que salían de sus casas salieran de esta con una bufanda y una gruesa chamarra con tal de acobijarse. La rubia empezó a temblar.

Sin lanzar quejidos sintió como el uniforme militar de su Roy le cubría la espalda y los hombros. Miró con sorpresa al causante de ello notando que la miraba con una sonrisa.

-No quiero que te enfermes.

La chica no mostró señal de enrojecimiento pero por dentro no dejaba de pensar en la caballerosa acción.

-Riza quiero decirte algo.

-¿Qué? –susurró.

-He querido decirte desde hace tiempo pero… no sé… creo que nos hemos distanciado mucho, ¿no lo crees?

-Sí, pienso lo mismo.

-Lo que quiero decir es que…

Pero fue interrumpido por una voz chillona que, inevitablemente, Riza reconoció. ¿Qué hacía esa _tipa_ ahí?

Se dieron la vuelta para visualizar a una mujer de estructura delgada y con cabello castaño oscuro. La chica se acercaba al pelinegro con una notable emoción en su rostro blanco, fino y de porcelana. Sus ojos color miel reflejaban la mirada de Roy, el cuál no mostraba otra cosa que sorpresa.

-Carolina –la nombró él, disimulando su coraje de ser interrumpido. Maldita la vida que era tan inoportuna.

-Me muero por asistir a nuestra cita de hoy –dijo ella con un leve sonrojo. Riza estuvo a punto de sacar su pistola para sacarla de ahí pero entonces recordó que había sido su culpa. Por actuar como niña berrinchuda ella misma se perjudicó.

-Señor Fuhrer creo que deberemos hablar después –exclamó la rubia con disimulada frustración. Roy parpadeó dos veces –nos vemos.

Y con eso salió de la vista de ambos.

* * *

><p><strong>NA **_Sé que es algo corto, pero el siguiente capítulo está casi finalizado, así que no tardaré tanto en actualizar y esa vez será más extenso el texto._

_Sin más que decir, espero les guste y me lo hagan saber por favor._

_Les mando un besote!_


	4. Chapter 4

**Urgencia**

* * *

><p>¿Quién es ella? – fue la pregunta de Carolina. Roy no volteó a verla, seguía mirando a aquella rubia que lo hacía sentir tan extraño.<p>

Perdió la conciencia en el momento en que se le quedó mirando, sobre todo cuando detectó nuevamente el perfecto cuerpo que tenía; sus piernas bien torneadas y delgadas realizaban unos constantes movimientos que la hacían alejarse de él; su cabello se movía con gracia, de lado contrario al viento y sus caderas iban y regresaban al compás de su caminata. Desde su vista parecía una diosa.

¿Roy? la voz chillona lo sacó de sus pensamientos, la miró avergonzado por su notable muestra de excitación y le preguntó con la voz más tierna del mundo qué se le ofrecía. Carolina infló sus cachetes como niña pequeña -¿Quién es ella? No me has respondido.

Es mi secretaria.

Entonces mejoró su rostro.

¿La que me habló ayer? Me pareció agradable, es muy educada.

Sí –bajó la mirada –Lo es.

Dime Roy, ¿qué haremos mañana?

¿De qué hablas?

De nuestra cita –enfatizó la última palabra. ¿Por qué su amante estaba tan distraído? Roy la miró perpleja –tontito, mañana es nuestra cita y bueno, quería saber a dónde me ibas a llevar y qué vamos a hacer.

La joven comenzó a abalanzarse con delicadeza mientras numeraba como niña pequeña las actividades que quería realizar en su prometida cita. Roy la miró un momento. "¿cómo conocí a esta?" pensó mientras se cacheteaba mentalmente. Todo por culpa de su instinto de _Don Juan. _Riza tenía razón.

Comenzó a desesperarse, quería alcanzar a la rubia así que calló a Carolina con delicadeza.

Será una sorpresa –no podía negar que tenía ganas de probar aquel cuerpo joven y perfecto, eso lo impulsó a arruinarlo otra vez –por ahora solo te puedo decir que busques un bonito vestido.

¡Ah! –gritó con emoción mientras lo abrazaba del cuello ¡Me llevarás a cenar!

Te dije que es una sorpresa –se estaba desesperando.

Es un lugar elegante ¿verdad? ¿Será costoso?

Escucha Carolina, tengo que irme. Debo trabajar.

Pero amor hace un momento estabas de flojo con esa secretaria tuya, quédate un momento más.

Carolina, soy el Fuhrer, debo regresar –la chica lo abrazó con cariño.

Ya sé que eres el Fuhrer, por eso te amo tanto. Debes ser millonario.

De acuerdo eso era innecesario, ahora ya se enteró que la chica era materialista. Dios ya se estaba enfureciendo aunque… podría usarlo como ventaja. Se soltó del agarre y la miró fulminantemente, la chica se tornó algo nerviosa.

Si el dinero es todo lo que te importa entonces será mejor que terminemos nuestra relación.

¿Eh? –preguntó incrédula. No había entendido ninguna palabra.

No soy una billetera, búscate a otro que te ofrezca más que yo –con eso se encaminó hacia donde se había dirigido la rubia. Carolina lo detuvo con un grito agudo.

¡No Roy, no era en serio…! ¡Fue una broma!

Me mostraste todo lo contrario, olvídate de mí. A diferencia de ti a mí no me importa el dinero ni el poder.

Nuevamente infló sus cachetes. Carolina apretó sus puños.

¡Ni digas porque sé que lo que más te importa es eso!

Lo que me importa… –se detuvo para poder mirarla a los ojos y para crear algo de drama en su actuación –lo que me importa es el bien de mi país.

Con eso continúo su caminata. Carolina no sabía cómo responder a eso.

Al menos se había librado de esa cita odiosa, al final todo había salido mejor. Debía agradecerle a Riza ya que después de esto, Carolina nunca más lo molestaría.

Ya había llegado al cuartel siendo recibida adecuadamente por todos los soldados que la integraban. Finalmente se dirigió a la oficina del Fuhrer. Cuando entró se dio cuenta de que aún cargaba el uniforme del ex coronel.

Creo que debería controlar mis celos –murmuró para sí y seguido colgó la prenda en un pequeño ropero junto al escritorio de Roy.

Miró el reloj notando que ya se estaba haciendo tarde. Deseaba irse pero debía quedarse para recibir instrucciones, seguramente Roy no tardaría, o al menos eso creía.

¿Y si salió con esa tipa? –le preguntó al aire pero no recibió respuesta alguna. Bajó la mirada, lanzó un suspiro. Por un momento sintió rabia crecer en su pecho pero se detuvo al sentir una extraña calidez en la oficina.

Volteó con rapidez… era solo un soldado.

Disculpe si la interrumpí señorita Hawkeye.

No hay problema.

Estoy buscando al Fuhrer.

No debe tardar.

El joven lo pensó un segundo.

¿Podría entregarle usted este documento? Es urgente.

Seguro.

Recibió el folder y despidió al soldado con su típica postura. Aún estaba acostumbrada a eso. Miró aquel sobre amarillento y se perdió en un mar de pensamientos.

Aquel hombre de cabello negro y ojos azabaches aparecía en su mente. Con aquel rostro perfecto la hizo estremecer. Dios, amaba a ese hombre.

Pero él jamás me amará a mí –se mantuvo así durante un tiempo, pensando en sus penas y buscando soluciones –estoy harta de que solo me considere como un peón.

No era necesario admitir que exageraba, pero en ese momento se sentía dolida. Estaba segura que los pensamientos de Roy hacia ella jamás cambiarían. Río un poco al imaginarse a ella misma como una pieza de ajedrez.

Siempre será el mismo –nuevamente observó el reloj. Se estaba tardando demasiado. Cerró sus ojos al tiempo que lanzaba un suspiro, como si se resignara. Los abrió nuevamente y tomó su decisión –lo único que conseguiré si me quedo aquí es que sufriré… será mejor que renuncie.

No tenía tampoco ganas de esperarlo así que decidió que presentaría su renuncia al día siguiente. Tomó sus cosas… o las pocas cosas que le pertenecían y se dirigió a la salida del cuartel.

Aun pensando en aquellos ojos azabaches que la hacían arrepentirse.

Cuando llegó a su oficina notó inmediatamente que aquella rubia que lo volvía loco ya no estaba. Miró entonces un sobre encima de su escritorio, tuvo un mal presentimiento. Lo abrió con temor y leyó el contenido. Suspiró aliviado, era sobre el tratado que tenía planeado hacer con los países vecinos, creyó que era exagerado poner con marcador rojo permanente la palabra URGENTE en el folder. Más urgente era el averiguar dónde estaba su rubia.

Preguntó inmediatamente a algunos soldados lo cuales le avisaron que ya se había retirado. Roy chasqueó la lengua y frunció el ceño. Aún era temprano entonces ¿por qué se había ido?

Sin dudarlo un momento se dirigió a la casa de esa joven. Tocó varias veces pero solo escuchó el ladrido de Black Hayate. Se estaba preocupando, Riza no solía hacer esas cosas.

Dejándose llevar por sus pensamientos, se sentó en las escaleras que daban acceso a la puerta de entrada. Se apoyó del barandal para poder reflexionar y entonces se dio cuenta de algunas cosas. La rubia se había estado comportando de forma inusual desde el momento en que la encontró en los pasillos del cuartel después de la ceremonia. Después de aquello tuvo pequeños conflictos con ella, pero ignorando aquello memorizó cuando la invitó a esa cafetería. Hasta ese momento ya todo estaba arreglado, la rubia se comportó como comúnmente lo hace pero todo empeoró cuando Carolina interrumpió su caminata.

Después de atar cabos llegó a una conclusión un poco descabellada.

¿Riza estaría enamorada de él?

¿Qué haces aquí?

Escuchó una conocible voz. Se puso de pie inmediatamente y saludó a la rubia con nerviosismo. Riza alzó una ceja y volvió a preguntar.

Vine porque estaba preocupado.

¿Por mí?

Desapareciste y eso me alteró, y no solo eso, no te encontré aquí así que me preocupé más.

Bueno, normalmente salgo a dar un paseo antes de entrar a mi casa.

Ya veo –ya no tenía datos para entablar una nueva conversación, entonces recordó su teoría –también vine porque… te comportaste extraño cuando apareció Carolina.

Riza frunció el ceño.

No me agrada esa mujer, es todo.

¿Por qué no te agrada?

Ahora no tenía pretextos.

Siento que es… que es algo materialista.

Bajó la mirada. Roy notó que no fue el único que se dio cuenta de ello. Sonrió con ternura y se acercó más a la ex teniente.

Yo también pienso lo mismo –Riza alzó su cabeza para poder verlo mejor, perdiéndose inmediatamente en aquellos ojos azabaches –por eso terminé con ella.

Eso fue música para sus oídos.

¿Por eso?

¿Ahora la defiendes? Te recuerdo que tú fuiste quien me enredó en todo ello –exclamó Roy fingiendo reproche. Río al notar como su rubia desviaba la mirada y como sus mejillas adquirían un color rosado. Jamás en su vida había visto esa expresión en ella… lucía más hermosa que nunca.

Quería mostrarle que debe hacerse responsable –se defendió ella sintiéndose más nerviosa al sentir una mirada acosadora a su persona. Lo volteó a ver con rapidez –después de todo ya eres el Fuhrer.

Y no sabes cuánto te agradezco por ello –confesó el pelinegro para después tomar a Riza de los hombros para crear un abrazo. La chica quedó estática –te debo mi vida.

Ahora si sintió la sangre hervir y convertirse en una manchita color roja en sus pómulos, estaba impresionada por ello, pero sobre todo… ¿enamorada? Con torpeza correspondió el abrazo y hundió su rostro en el pecho masculino de su coronel… porque eso siempre sería para ella… su coronel, su Roy.

De un momento a otro se separaron. El oji rasgado le dedicó una de sus más encantadores sonrisas mientras que Riza mostró como límite media sonrisa.

Creo que ya es tarde, debería dejarte descansar –murmuró él.

También deberías hacer lo mismo, el trabajo de Fuhrer debe ser estresante.

¿Por qué siempre hablaba del trabajo? Roy haría cambiar ello.

Mañana quiero invitarte a cenar, ¿puedo?

… Tenía planeado comprar mi despensa.

Entiendo –reflejó su tristeza. Si la quería con él debería esforzarse más, entonces se le ocurrió una idea estúpida.

Yo también tengo que comprar algunas cosas, ¿por qué no vamos juntos?

Riza alzó sus dos cejas doradas.

Creo que las compras son cosas personales, Roy. Mejor hacemos lo de la cena.

Casi se le viene encima de la emoción. Solo atinó a mostrar su rostro iluminado por la sensación.

Pasaré por ti como a las 9.

De acuerdo.

Abriendo paso entre ambos logró subir sus escaleras para entrar al apartamento pero antes le dedicó una sonrisa mientras decía:

Mañana a las 9, no llegues tarde.

Dicho eso se adentró a su casa. Al ver la puerta que se cerraba, Roy no pudo evitar perderse en un mar de pensamientos. Algo en su interior estaba haciendo que cambiara su opinión sobre Riza y lo mejor era que… que le gustaba el cambio.

Cerró la puerta con delicadeza para después recargarse en ella y suspirar. Black Hayate se acercó con emoción para recibirla, al parecer sospechaba y descubría una gran fuente de felicidad en su dueña, pero solo consiguió una acaricia en su pequeña cabecita negra.

La rubia se puso de pie y se dirigió al baño, estaba tan contenta aunque en su reflejo mostraba algo completamente distinto. Luego pensó que tal vez funcionaria lo suyo.

¿Me querrá? –le preguntó al aire. El ladrido del canino le dio la respuesta… o al menos la que quería escuchar. Se acercó a este y lo acarició con mayor euforia –es hora de dormir Black Hayate, mañana será un hermoso domingo.

Y así comenzó su día. Primero desayunó algo ligero, luego se vistió y seguido salió a comprar su despensa. Las cosas iban bien.

Toda la tarde se dedicó a buscar algo bonito para presumirlo con su coronel, encontrando un hermoso vestido color verde esmeralda. No sabía qué más lucir así que se decidió por ese.

Y cuando menos lo esperó faltaba una hora para su reunión. Con rapidez se bañó y con esa misma se cambió y al cabo de unos minutos el timbre sonó. Miró su reloj con asombro, eran las 9 en punto. Roy nunca… nunca para una reunión, junta o cita, era puntual entonces… ¿sería otra persona? Quiso averiguarlo, así que bajó con algo de prisa. Asombro fue el ver al pelinegro esperándola.

Entre tanto Roy estaba más que nervioso. Aprovechando que aún no bajaba su cita, comenzó a perfumarse y a secar un poco sus axilas que ya estaban liberando toxinas. Cuando escuchó un _"estoy lista"_ volteó con rapidez encontrándose a la mujer, que había compartido tantas cosas con ella, luciendo como una diosa.

Su boca no pudo articular palabra, sus ojos se abrieron hasta más no poder mientras recorría con la mirada el cuerpo que desprendía la joven, su cuerpo se negó a moverse y su nariz se drogo con el perfume floral que inundaba el ambiente.

Riza… susurró al tiempo que se acercaba un poco, luchando porque sus piernas le respondieran –luces… estás hermosa.

La susodicha se ruborizó un poco mientras bajaba la mirada con vergüenza y sonreía.

Tú también luces muy atractivo.

Bajó las escaleras con elegancia, mostrando el talento que tenía para caminar con aquellos tacones, y se acercó al azabache con la misma expresión. Roy comenzó a reaccionar. Le ofreció su brazo para que la chica se sintiera cómoda al caminar y la ayudó a sostenerse en él.

Recorrieron unos cuantos metros para llegar al vehículo y, una vez que le abrió la puerta, arrancaron para dirigirse a su destino.

* * *

><p><strong>NA **_Espero les haya gustado_

_Ando algo presionada con esto de la universidad y pues no voy a tener tanto tiempo libre. Por lo menos espero terminarla este año xDD_

_Respuesta a reviews anónimos:_

**duckan **Gracias por comentar!

_Besos!_


End file.
